<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>End of the Road by YXxXxXY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846763">End of the Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY'>YXxXxXY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXV - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chocobros/Reader, noct's sister! reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>End of the Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke in a cold sweat, her breaths coming in short pants. Her head whipped around, eyes wide with fear. She was afraid – no,<em> terrified</em>, that she would be back<em> there</em>.  So, when the familiar sight of the tent met her eyes, she released a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding.</p><p>“(Y/n)?” her brother’s voice cut through the silence of the early morning. Not for the first time, she wished that Noct wasn’t so intune with her.</p><p>“I’m okay, Noct,” she said, struggling to keep her voice from cracking as the rush of emotions from her nightmare subsided.</p><p>“Bullshit.” At Noct’s curse, (Y/n) lifted her eyes to meet her brother’s gaze. “You and I both know that you don’t wake up<em> this</em> early when you’re<em> fine</em>.”</p><p>Carefully, Noct made his way to his sister, who was situated between Iggy and Prompto in the center of the tent. As he stepped over Ignis, Noct came to sit in front of the girl. Gently, he grabbed her arms, forcing her to face him.</p><p>“(Y/n), tell me what’s wrong…” he pleaded, and the girl huffed. She hated when he used that tone of voice with her, because they both knew that she couldn’t resist him when he used it. She averted her eyes for a split second and felt Noct’s grip on her arms tighten.</p><p>Without warning, (Y/n) tackled Noct to the floor, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso. She heard a yelp, but she didn’t know if it had come from her brother or Ignis, whom she had tackled Noct on top of.</p><p>As soon as he felt her shoulders shaking, Noct’s eyes went wide, knowing almost immediately what was wrong. he brought his hands to her back, rubbing soothing patterns through her shirt.</p><p>“I’m scared, Noct,” she choked out. Her sobs broke through the air of the tent, causing the others to wake up. “I’m scared that when I open my eyes, I’ll be back there.”</p><p>“Hey, you’re okay,” Noct soothed, eyeing Prompto as he sat up. “You’re safe now. I won’t let them hurt you anymore–”</p><p>“<em>We</em> won’t let them hurt you, (Y/n),” Prompto said, making the girl jump slightly. After he had assured her, the blond wrapped his arms around the quivering girl’s form, quickly followed by Iggy and Gladio.</p><p>“They won’t ever be able to hurt you, not ever again,” Ignis’ calm voice filtered through the haze surrounding the young royal’s mind, causing tears to fall. (Y/n) cried harder into her brother’s chest, gripping his shirt so tightly that her knuckles turned white.</p><p>“We’ve got you, kid,” Gladio joined in, stroking the princess’ hair that same he had Iris’ when she had a nightmare. Surrounded by her friends and their reassurances, (Y/n) continued to cry until her eyes were red and puffy.</p><p>All of the guys were uncertain as to what they should do to comfort the girl, seeing as the last time they had tried she had only started crying harder. At that point, they thought that she was still crying over her nightmare, but only (Y/n) knew the whole truth.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t want to leave you guys, not ever. But, I know … </em>
</p><p>
  <em>… not all of us will make it to the end of the road.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>